Tylko mnie nie opuszczaj!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 5 Luciana stała na pokładzie. Luciana: POOOBUDECZKA! <3 Jak wyglądam? Kamerzysta: Bosko. Luciana: '''Tak myślałam. <3 A więc.. Ostatnio nasi uczestnicy zabawili się w piratów! Oczywiście nie zabrakło wielu emocji! '''Kamerzysta: Było nudno. Luciana: '''Przestań, nie było tak źle! '''Kamerzysta: '''Spadła nam oglądalność. '''Luciana: Serio? Musimy to naprawić! W każdym razie nie potrafiłam określić zwycięzcy, dlatego nikt nie odpadł! Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata! <3 Jacuzzi, statek Po ostatnich wydarzeniach pełnych emocji, uczestnicy zebrali się przy jacuzzi. :3 Piszecie tylko w tym nagłówku. Na razie. I pamiętajcie - Jesteście tylko w Jacuzzi! ''~''Od Spectry Maddie: '''Wow, nikt wczoraj nie odpadł. Na szczęście... No cóż, teraz muszę tylko grać dalej i wytrwać do końca. Maddie nie kąpała się w jacuzzi, a siedziała przy nim słuchając muzyki. Vince rozlużniony siedział sobie wygodnie włączając opcje z bąbelkami. 'Vince: '''Jaki spokój... po ostatnim zadaniu muszę odpocząć. Za dużo wariactwa. xD ''Zanużył się nieco w cieplej wodzie. 'Vince: '''Trzeba czekać na armagedon. <3 '''Bartholome:'Czy ciebie Maddie popier***iło!? Miałem się bac że przeze mnie wylecisz!? Znaczy....miałem ryzykowac że jak cię wywalą to będę następny... ? '''Bartholome:Huh...Maddie to zakończony, króciutki rozdział... Maddie: '''Spójrz na to strategicznie - Jeśli byśmy wygrali, to drużyna uznałaby, że jesteś silny i przydatny. No i poza tym nie miałam wyboru... I nie drzyj się na mnie, jest tutaj też przeciwna drużyna, jak zobaczą, że jest źle, to będą wiedzieli co zrobić, aby nas pokonać. '''Vince: Żle to było kiedy próbowali mnie uświadamiac, że miłość jest zła. Zresztą sam już nie wiem... ale poemat się tworzy. <3 Bartholome: '''Mogła by sobie uznawać ,ale to nie było by prawdą... '''Vince: Wiesz, po porażce nauczyć się można wiele. Chociażby pokory. Więcej dystansu do siebie i będzie luzik. Poza tym, jak się jest na szczycie to wciąż można wrócić po upadku. Bartholome:'''Nigdy cię nie ogarniałem Vince... '''Vince: Mnie się nie da ogarnąć. xD A wogóle... sorki za wczorajsze wyzwanie xD Trochę.... przesadziłem.. wiesz..." wrażenia. xD Bartholome:'I emocje ,które są dowodem na twoje ,a może moje nie ogarnięcie <3 '''Vince: '''Może po prostu obu nas nie da się ogarnąć xD Przynajmniej wyjątkowi jesteśmy <3 '''Bartholome: '''Wyjątkowo się napiję...<3 ''Wziął ze stolika który był kilka metrów od jacuzzi ,butelkę wina i podał ją Vince'owi. '''Vince: Ahh dziękuję przyjacielu! Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Już i tak pewnie przekroczyłem limit na procenty w tym show ale co tam xD ''Wziął kieliszki i odkorkował zatyczkę od butelki. Zaczął lać wino do kieliszków. '''Vince: Mam nadzieję, że to nie randka czy coś. xD Czuję się niezręcznie.xD Bartholome: '''Nie, no co ty? To nie randka xD. Poprostu piję z moim niezrozumiałym przyjacielem xD '''Vince: Ohhh jaka ulga. xD Od razu zeszło mi ciśnienie. xD A tak zmieniając temat, jak ci się podoba w show? Podał mu jeden z kieliszków, drugi dla siebie wziął. '' '''Vince: '''Wcześniej nie widywałem cię w żadnym poprzednim sezonie. '''Bartholome: '''Z tego co widziałem ,oglądając was na siedząc kanapie to mi się tu nie śpieszyło, ale życie jest krótkie, czasem trzeba zaryzyować. xD '''Vince: '''I z tym się zgodzę mój nowy przyjacielu, oj zgodzę się. Czasem nie wiadomo co może się stać. Ja tam nei będę już mówił bo na samą myśl żygam.. dla upewnienia nie winem oczywiście xD W ogóle tak jakoś czuję... że raczej nie pożyję. xD '''Bartholome:'Ale wiesz ,jeśli los by chciał żebyś zginął ,to zginąć byś mógł wszędzie. xD Vince: Ale los mnie nie kocha bo już... Zacząl wyliczać na ręce ile razy miał zginąć. xD Vince: 'No na obu się nie mieści, ale to cud normalnie. xD '''Bartholome: '''Los uważa cię za dziwaka ,a takich do siebie nie przyjmuje. XD '''Vince: '''Może jak śmierć przyjdzie ucieknie przede mną. <3 Chociaż... jesli taką Maddie by też opduścił to już wolałbym chyba strawę z trzydziestu pudełek apapu.... '''Bartholome: '''Czy to by było złe gdybym ,jak teraz ona sedzi obok mnie i wszystko słyszy, ją obgadywał? xDDD ''Wypił swój kieliszek wina xD 'Vince: '''W jej oczach jestem pewnie chodzącym trupem, ale ty może jeszcze masz szansę się uratować. xD Acz to jest tak wykonalne jak zarysowanie diamentu czy wykonanie Mission Impossible. xD '''Bartholome: '''Co tu ratować? Zrozumiałem że naprawdę podoba mnie się Alex... ''Spojrzał na Alex. '''Vince: '''Cooooo? xDDD Hmmm... xDDD ''Jakoś nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. '' '''Vince: '''Ona ma chłopaka niestety i to nieprzyjemne było się z nim widzieć..... xDDD '''Bartholome: '''Ten...Jak mu tam...Janina...Nie! Jarosław! Tak to Jarosław! xDDDDD '''Vince: No już płci mu nie zmieniaj. xD Ale to bardzo zły pomysł. Poetą to on nie zostanie, ale jak zada cios swym drewnianym atutem to po zawodach. xD A myślał, że ją podrywałem kiedy dostała napadku padaczki.. czy szoku po tych cukierkach... tak to szok był.. pewnie cukrowy. Celestia siedziała po przeciwległej stronie ich wszystkich, słuchała ich paplanin, bo musiała ;u;. Celestia: Eh, taka radość nie będzie trwała długo bo i tak niedługo, jakaś drużyna wyeliminuje kolejnego zawodnika a wtedy upadek na duchu każdego będzie nieunikniony, chyba że jest to czysty Antygonista.. Zauważyła że nikt jej nie słucha. Celestia: Ja tutaj niewidzialna nie jestem.. gdzie jest mój Xander.. przecież pora na herbatę.. przynajmniej on się do mnie odzywa.. i mnie tak po części szanuje.. ''Celestia: Tak, adoptowałam Xander'a bo uważam że coś na miarę "lokaja" mi się przyda.. a te fajne igraszki w poprzednim zadaniu między naszymi charakterami bardzo mi się podobały.'' Celestia: Xander! Na jacuzzi wylegiwała się Harriet. Włosy spięte miała w koński ogon, a na sobie swój strój kąpielowy. Harriet: '''Jest oto i Maddie, a wraz z nią Nina! Cieszę się że nikt nie odpadł.. Każda strata zawodnika to dla mnie duży szok oraz rozpacz.. Smóteg, rzal i bul. ;____; 'Harriet: '''Awww... I te bąbelki. *__* ''Alex również siedziała w Jacuzzi w swoim stroju kompielowym i słuchała paplaniny innych ''Alex: Podobam się Barthowi? Cóż...on też jest nawet niczego sobie, w sumie...'' Nagle do Alex zadzwonił telefon 'Alex: '''Tak? ''Dzwonił wkurzony Jarek xD 'Alex: '''Jaruś! <3 ''Zaczął się wydzierać na Alex 'Alex: '''Jaki pokój zwierzeń? :D ''Znowu się wydzierał xD 'Alex: '''Ale...a z resztą... ''Wzięła telefon i rzuciła nim gdzieś daleko 'Alex: ':c ''Alex: O co ci chodzi? Przecież jeszcze nic nie zrobiłam...'' Alex skuliła głowę na dół i z oczu zaczęły jej lecieć łzy. Celestia wpatrywała się jako Alex płacze i podpłynęła do niej (xD). '''Celestia: Hej, coś się stało że płaczesz? Alex spojrzała się na Celestię Alex: 'Zerwał ze mną :c. ''Znowu skukiła głowę. Celestia nie wiedziała o co chodzi. '''Celestia: Em, kto zerwał? Za co? Myślała jakby to ją pocieszyć. W międzyczasie obudziła się Nina, która zasnęła po wcześniejszym zadaniu trzymając w jednej ręce pustą butelkę szampana. Nina: 'Co? Gdzie? Jak? ''Spojrzała się na wszystkich, a następnie wyrzuciła gdzieś butelkę. 'Nina: '''Dlaczego wszyscy siedzimy w jacuzzi? Czyżby jakaś wspólna orgia? <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Nie wiem czy im o tym mówić, ale czasem nie potrafię się powstrzymać przed tym, żeby zmacać kogoś pod wodą... '''Alex: '''No, mój chłopak. Myślał że zamierzam go zdradzić z Barthem, a przecież nic nie zrobiłam... ;c ''Dalej płakała. '''Celestia: Ale jak się o tym dowiedział w ogóle? Nie martw się. Oni już tacy są.. takie dupki.. myślą byle co. Ale ty go wcale nie zdradziłaś nie? Alex: '''Nie zdradziłam go. Ogląda nas przecież w TV. '''Celestia: Taa, ale zwykle najpierw materiał jest wysyłany do obróbki a później po ok. tygodniu emitowany.. Chyba że jest w montażowni.. Alex: 'Może... ''Dalej zaczęła płakać 'Felipe:'Wczoraj sie wzpaniale obrobiłem.Szkoda tylko,że niedostałem tej kasy.(wzdycha) Nagle z wody wynurza się Helen. 'Helen: '''A co sobie myślałeś? To reality show. Kasę dostaniesz jak wygrasz cały sezon, nie jak ukradniesz kasę do wyzwania. '''Maddie: '''Dokładnie Helen... Mania materialistyczna przyda ci się dopiero w finale, teraz po prostu rób co masz robić i módl się o to, żeby nie odpaść. '''Felipe:'Niewiedziałem,że milionerzy są tacy naiwni. 'Helen: '''Czasami stereotypy mogą okazać się prawdziwe. Nie mówię o sobie. Ci bogacze byli głupi jak but. '''Maddie: '''Głupi jak but, powiadasz? Ja bym nadała im określenie "tępy, jak nóż do masła". Sądzą, że jak są bogaci to są poszanowani i fajni, a jak się wielce okazuje, że nie, to potem wywyższanie i "jacy to wy głupi, słabi i biedni jesteście". Coś z mojej szkoły... ''Alex sięgneła po napój i zatapiała w nim swoje smutki 'Alex: ':c Harriet objadała się pizzą. ''Harriet: Nie wzięłam do jacuzzi inhalatora! Ku*wa, ja mam astmę!'' Nagle zaczęła się dusić.. Wpadła do wody.. Pod wodą nic nie robiła. Jak trup. 'Felipe:'Jak ktoś powiada milionerzy to skończone patałachy 'Helen: '''Ja mam takich idiotów na co dzień, w kóncu mieszkam z Chrisem McLean....(patrzy się na Harriet leżącą na dnie jak trup)'' Moment, co z nią się dzieje? 'Maddie: '''O cholera! Harriet! ''Maddie wskoczyła do jacuzzi w ubraniu, nie zbaczając na to, że skoczyła na czyjeś nogi. Zanurkowała, wyciągnęła Harriet na powierzchnię i zaciągnęła na podłogę. Z jej torby wzięła inhalator i użyła go na niej xD 'Maddie: '''Uh, dobrze, że opowiadałaś mi o swoich alergiach.... ''Maddie cała mokra usiadła na swoje miejsce przy jacuzzi. Wycisnęła też wodę z włosów, która poleciała na Felipe. 'Maddie: '''Sorki. ''Alex spoglądała na całą sytuację ''Alex: Biedny Felipe, taki mokry. <3'' Niestety, Maddie zaciągając ją na podłogę nie zauważyła wycieku krwi z tyłu głowy Harriet. Została więc taka bsidka linia. :C Harriet wstała. ''Harriet: Astmy nie miałam od 3 lat... Aż do teraz. Całe szczęście że żyję! <3'' Harriet bardzo bolała głowa, złapała się za tył głowy.. A potem zobaczyła swoją dłoń. XD 'Harriet: '''Co...?! Dajcie mi bandaże! D: '''Felipe:'Jasne! Dał Harriet bandaże, a Helen pomogła jej obwiązać głowę. 'Helen: '''Ale oberwałaś. Następnym razem radzę uważać. '''Maddie: '''Jednak nie jestem jedyną osobą pokrzywdzoną przez życie... Siadaj. ''Dała Harriet trochę coli. Poczym wróciła na swoje miejsce i dalej zaczęła słuchać muzyki. Alex spoglądała na ranną Harriet '''Alex: '''Uuu ;c '''Harriet: Maks.. To papier ścierny! Harriet szybko odwiązała papier wokół jej głowy. Harriet: Jednakże, dziękuję za pomoc, jak i wam wszystkim. Znów padła i znów nieprzytomna, tym razem od wylewu krwi. Dustin szybko podbiegł do nieprzytomnej ukochanej i pomógł jej wstac (xD) Dustin: 'Mała, nic ci nie jest ? '''Maddie: '''Brawo, właśnie gadasz do nieprzytomnej osoby... Co się robi, jak ma się wylew? ''Alex zanużyła się pod wodę xD ''Alex: Wiecie ile kosztowności można znaleść na dnie takich basenów? Może przynajmniej to pozwoli zapomnieć mi o.....Jarku ;c.'' Harriet dalej leżała nieprzytomna.. Ale w końcu wydusiła z siebie parę słów. '''Harriet: Zrr...ób.. coś... i...dioto! Dustin zrobił jej usta,usta po czym się obudziła <3<3<3 Bartholome: 'Wiesz że ona ,dzięki temu twojemu usta usta długo nie pożyje? Trzeba zatamowac wylew krwi <3 ''Wziął jakąś koszulkę ,obwiązał w okół głowy Harriet tamujc przy tym krew <3 '' '''Bartholome:'To nie zadziała zbyt długo ,przynieście jakiś bandaż! 'Maddie: '''Dustin, jak masz ochotę się lizać, to pamiętaj, że Rolanda zawsze wolna! Mam bandaże! ''Maddie owinęła głowę Harriet w bandaże. 'Bartholome: '''Dobrze że nie zawiązałaś ;_; ''Zdjął bandaże z głowy Harriet i przemył rane wodą utlenioną ,a potem posypał takim proszkiem którego nazwy nie znam (troll) i na koniec obwiązł jej w okół głowy bandaże. 'Bartholome:'Gotowe... Harriet się obudziła. '''Harriet: Nyah... Jak miło.. Ale muszę tą linię zetrzeć. :C Dustin: 'HeHe .. Coś mi się popie*doliło .. '''Maddie: '''Będę szczera - Nie chciałabym mieć faceta, który nie umiałby mnie uratować, i jakbym miała złamanie otwarte ręki, zacząłby mi robić usta-usta... ''T''ymczasem z jacuzzi wynurzyła się Alex trzymająca w ręku czerwoną opaskę '''Alex: '''Maddie? Czy to nie twoje? ''Harriet przytuliła się do Dustin'a. '''Harriet: Lekarzem nie zostaniesz, ale fakt że się starałeś mi pomóc mnie sfatysfakcjonuje. <3 Maddie: 'Wiesz Harriet, jeśli by mnie pokopał prąd, a ktoś chciał mi zrobić usta-usta, żeby mnie uratować, to by mnie to tak nie satysfakcjonowało... Um, to jest bransoletka Alex. Dzięki ''Odebrała bransoletkę i założyła ją na rękę. 'Bartholome: '''Daj spokój Maddie...Jej sprawa... '''Felipe:'Ciekawe jakie będzie wyzwanie? Alex wychodziła z jacuzzi i potknęła się o nogę Felipe, upadła twarzą na ziemię 'Alex: '...Ała... '''Harriet: Wygląda na to że kocham debila. :3 Maddie: 'Tak, kochasz debila. Nie, nie obchodzi mnie jakie dzisiaj wyzwanie. Nie, nie dam spokoju, wytykam wady Dustina. ''Barth widział "wypadek" Alex i od razu do niej podszedł. 'Bartholome: '''Nic ci nie jest? ''Pomógł jej wstać. 'Alex: '''Nic, po za rozdartą duszą ;c ''Kopnęła Felipe który wpadł głową w dół do jacuzzi 'Alex: '''Nie potkładaj mi nóg!!! ''Wzięła leżak i rozbiła mu go na głowie ''Maddie: Znając życie, aby program był "romantyczny", będzie jeszcze około dwóch wypadków. Bleeh...'' 'Bartholome:'A co ci się stało ?:< Poza tym że Felipe to idiota... Alex rozpłakała się 'Alex: '''Mój chłopak...były..zerwał ze mną przez telefon iż stwierdził że go z tobą zdradzam... ;c ''Maddie próbowała słuchać muzyki, bo temat o związkach ją nudzi. 'Bartholome: ':< Przytulił ją '' '''Bartholome:'Jego strata... :< ''Alex: Z nim jest inaczej niż z Jarkiem. Z nim...'' Ona jeszcze mocniej wtuliła się w niego '''Bartholome: ''Alex...Jest wspaniała...Nigdy się tak nie czułem... '' Alex: 'Czekaj. Nie chce być jak oni. ''Pokazała na Harriet i Dustina 'Bartholome: '''To może...Wywalmy Felipe za burtę? XD ''Uśmiechnęła się 'Alex: '''Za burte nie, bo nas wywalą. Ale zawsze możemy przywiązać go do dziobu statku. '''Bartholome: '''Jasne <3 Weź sznur ja wezmę Felipe xD ''Podniósł Felipe, Alex pobiegła po sznur. Po chwili Felipe był już przywiązany do dzioba statku. Alex: Haha. :D '''Bartholome:Świetny pomysł. Statek imienia Felipe coś tam ,coś tam xD Alex: '''Statek na jego cześć?! Nieee. ''Alex: Lepiej napisać już piosenkę na cześć....Chrisa?!'' 'Bartholome: '''Statek który się rozwala? Może być jego imieniem...On też się rozwala, ale głupotą >.< '''Alex: '''Nic nie zasługuje na nazwę związaną z Felipe. '''Bartholome: '''Po krótkim zastanowieniu, masz racje...Obraziłem nasz statek :< ''Alex wskoczyła do jacuzzi 'Alex: '''Zrelaksuję się troszkę. :3 '''Bartholome: '''Ja też<3 ''Wziął wór balonów napełnionych musztardą i wskoczył do Jacuzzi. 'Bartholome: '''Kto chce porzucać w Felipe? <3 ''Rzucił w Felipe balonem z musztardą xD '''Maddie: '''Co za insane... Teraz się zastanawiam, czy nie lepiej by było, jakbym wczoraj wyleciała... '''Bartholome: '''Nie narzekał bym... '''Maddie: '''Co!? '''Bartholome: '''No ,a ty myślisz że po tych wszystkich psycholach rzuconych we mnie ,będę się cieszył że nie odpadłaś? '''Bartholome: ''Jasne ciesze się że Maddie nie odpadła...Ale to nie ważne... '' Maddie: 'Bo byłeś psychiczny? Stawiałeś wszędzie figurki z moją podobizną, ciąłeś się jak spałeś! To ma być niby normalne? '''Bartholome: '''Nie...To psychiczne <3 '''Maddie: '''Miałam powód, żeby cię tak nazywać i tyle. Nie jesteś tym świętym. '''Bartholome: '''Którym świętym? Tomaszem ? <3 ''Maddie wstała i strzeliła mu w pysk ręką. 'Maddie: '''Ogarnij się! '''Bartholome: '''Jak ja cię lubię denerwować <3 ''Maddie wstała na chwilę i gdzieś poszła. Po chwili przyszła z krzesłem, które rozwaliła na głowie Bartholome. 'Maddie: '''Wiesz, ja ciebie też lubię denerwować. '''Bartholome: '''Wiedziałem... ''Wpadł nieprzytomny do wody. Maddie to olała i poszła dalej słuchać muzyki z satysfakcją. 'Xander: '''O jak dobrze tego mi było trzeba po tym ostatnim wyzwaniu. '''Maddie: '''A mi szczerze nie. "Nie ma nic lepszego, niż wspólna kąpiel z chyba 12 osobami". '''Xander: '''O witaj Maddie co za duży tutaj tłok dla ciebie. xDD '''Maddie: '''Nie udała ci się ta obelga, wiesz? Po prostu nie jestem na tyle perwem, że będę się kąpiusiać z dziewczynami i chłopakami w strojach kąpielowych. Hm, nie w basenie, a w Jacuzzi! Z drinkami! To dopiero jest perwersyjne! '''Xander: '''Rozumiem cię też mi się to nie podoba. ''Podszedł do Felipe chwycił go za głowę i zaczał go topić. 'Maddie: '''Ah ta hipokryzja... Kąpiesz się z tymi ludźmi, pijesz drinki, dokuczasz innym, a teraz mi mówisz, że ci się to nie podoba. '''Xander: '''No tak nie podoba mi się on tutaj wynocha stąd! ''Xander wyrzucił Felipe z Jacuzzi. 'Maddie: '''Tsa, Ameryka Wolny Kraj, jeszcze czego... W UK przynajmniej tak nie jest... '''Xander: '''Powiedz mi piękna jak się sprawdziłem w ostatnim zadaniu. '''Maddie: '''Tylko nie piękna, rozumiemy się? Nie jestem typową laską, którą poderwiesz na randce w KFC i zabierzesz do domu. Cóż, sprawdziłeś się raczej dobrze, nikt nie odpadł. '''Xander: '''Tylko dobrze a nie byłem zajebisty. ''Podszedł do niej i ją objoł ręką. Ta go jednak z całej siły odepchła. 'Maddie: '''Hej hej hej, przypomnij sobie te dwa pierwsze zdania w mojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi! Obejmować ręką sobie możesz koleżankę spod latarni po 22:00! '''Xander: '''Lubię takie dziewczyny które są nie dostępne. Masz ochotę na masaż? '''Maddie: '''Sp***aj, nie por***asz. ''Maddie kopnęła w krocze Xandera swoim kolczastym butem. 'Xander: '''Ale mnie kręcisz. ''Rzucił się na nią i zaczał ją całować w usta. 'Maddie: '''Ku**a! Mać! Fuj! ''Maddie odepchła kopniakiem Xandera i zaczęła go glanować, kopać i skakać po nim. Na koniec wypłukała sobie usta płynem do płukania ust i splunęła nim na Xandera. 'Maddie: '''Wojna ze mną? Gratuluję odwagi, współczuję głupoty! ''Xander stracił przytomnośc i zaczął tonąć. 'Maddie: '''Mam to w du*ie, niech sobie tonie ten nachlany ziomuś! ''Alex wyskoczyła z basenu i otrzepała się jak....pies xD 'Alex: '''Mam pomysła! :D ''Po tych słowach wzięła Xandera i Felipe i przywiązała ich do siebie 'Alex; '''Dwoję głąbów razem. :D ''Xander się ocknął '' '''Xander: '''Co jest do cholery kto mnie związał i na dodatek z tym debilem. ''Zaczął gryżc linę aby się uwolnić. 'Maddie: '''Hej, podobno lubisz niedostępne kobiety... Proszę, zostałeś związany z nią węzłem małżeńskim! ''Alex wzięła ogórki które leżały na stoliku i zaczęła nimi rzucać w Xandera i Felipe. 'Xander: '''To nie jest śmieszne a ty nie rzucaj we mnie ogórkami. ''Xanderowi udało się uwolnić. 'Xander: '''No nareścię a ty gnojku spadaj mi stąd. ''Wział zamach i z całych sił kopnął Felipe który poleciał nie wiadomo gdzie xDD który dalej był w Jacuzzi bo był przywiązany do Xandera. <3 'Maddie: '''Po prostu podpadłeś złej kobiecie, to twoja wina. ''Alex spojrzała się na Maddie 'Alex: '''Hej! Ja nie jestem zła, tylko szalonaa. ''Podbiegła do Xandera i powaliła go na ziemię jednym ciosem karate 'Alex: '''A ty jedz ogórki. ''Wpychała mu ogórki do ust na siłę xD Maddie postanowiła znowu posłuchać w spokoju muzyki, nie wiem, która to już próba. 'Xander: '''Mam dość idę stąd nie wytrzymam dłużej z tymi wariatkami. ''Wstał i polazł gdzieś xDD 'Alex: '''No w końcu poszedł. ''Podeszła do Maddie 'Alex: '''Czego słuchasz? :) ''Do Harriet zadzwonił telefon. Dzwonek: Death Note op 2 XDDDD '''Harriet: No? Cześć braciszku.. Ta.. Wszystko ok.. Że co? Aha, aha, aha. Dobra, weź się nie odzywaj. XD Jak ja według ciebie mam zrobić zakupy po konkursie? Wiesz chyba że jest jeszcze z jakieś 10 odcinków? Charlie, sam tego ku*wa nie zrobisz? XD Rozłączyła się i przyczepiła do ciałka Dustin'a. XDDD '' '''Harriet:' Alex, nie jesteś szalona, tylko irytująca.. Ale nie przejmuj się.. Lubię cię, ale odrobinę przesadzasz.. Ja wszystkich lubię! <3 Zrobiła minę typu: thumb|left|328px '''Harriet: '''A czo mi tam! Ktoś jest dla mnie miły, to ja jestem miła dla niego, itede. Tylko żeby moja dobroć mnie czasem nie przerosła.. Felipe wstaje 'Felipe:'Myślicie,że takie coś mnie zaboli? Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata